danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Box Build Guide
In Monster Box limited upgrades are available for stickman and for enemies, so it is important to build them properly as the only way to reset them is to reset everything. Below is a few choices for builds. (Many of the builds are created before enemy/stickman max level updates in ver3.2, so additional upgrades are necessary to further increase DPS and profits. The builds shall serve as templates instead of actual upgrade distributions until they are updated.) Stickman Builds |-| Boxer= |-| Gladiator= |-| Sniper= |-| Magician= Team Builds Enemy Builds Green Gel Head Perpetual Farming (100,000 gold per wave, 1.10 MLP, 2500 monsters per wave) *40 gold drop *150 per spawning *94% revival High Gold (25,000 gold per wave, 0.27 MLP, 500 monsters per wave) *50 gold drop *250 per spawning *50% revival Infinite Monsters (26,000 gold per wave, 1.30 MLP, 26,000 monsters per wave) *1 gold drop *520 per spawning *98% revival Max Gold (351,000 gold per wave, 4.03 MLP, 13,000 monsters per wave) *27 gold drop *260 per spawning *98% revival Max LP (350,000 gold per wave, 4.06 MLP, 14,000 monsters per wave) *25 gold drop *280 per spawning *98% revival 50 Minute Gold Rush *50 gold drop *20 per spawning *100% revival Instant Kill *1 gold drop *1010 per spawning *0% revival Green safety *57 gold drop *50 per spawning *80% revival Yellow Box Snake Max Gold (156,066 gold per wave, 1.73 MLP, 1406 monsters per wave) *111 gold drop *370 per spawning *280% bound Max LP (155,610 gold per wave, 1.73 MLP, 1482 monsters per wave) *105 gold drop *390 per spawning *280% bound Infinite Monsters (9,240 gold per wave, 0.46 MLP, 3080 monsters per wave) *3 gold drop *560 per spawning *450% bound Yellow safety *291 gold drop *50 per spawning *0% Bound Red Skull Bat Max Gold (67,240 gold per wave, 0.28 MLP, 410 (820 including delta feathers) monsters per wave) *82 gold drop *410 per spawning *100 Delta Red safety *194 gold drop *50 per spawning *0 delta White Smiley Tree Max Gold (184,953.6 gold per wave) *304 gold drop (37 points in gold) *156 per spawning (37 points in popup) *8.8 max height (24 points in tower) White safety *80> Gold drop *20 per spawning *10> Max height For MB V3.0: If you have the Money Bonus upgrade at the maximum level and can upgrade all the enemies to level 200: Note this outdated as since ver2.5 max level for monsters is 600 Green Gel Head: * 76 points in gold * 74 points in POP * 49 points in revival 6,637,500 gold per wave. Yellow Box Snake: * 47 points in gold * 80 points in POP * 72 points in bound 1,620,648 gold per wave. Red Skull Bat: * 36 points in gold * 85 points in POP * 72 points in delta feather 1,316,832 gold per wave. White Smiley Tree: * 65 points in gold * 76 points in POP * 58 points in tower 1,430,332.8 gold per wave. NOTE: all these calculations were made by a computer program and may be slightly wrong. For MB 4.9 Since ver 2.5, the max LV boss has been 50 so the max monster LV is 600. Please note that these builds will only work if you wait until ALL 200 BOSSES are destroyed to start adding pop up. Please also note that these are the SAFEST ways to upgrade them excluding white smiley tree and will not be one of the best upgrade choices if you want to get MPM medals or Money medals. Green Gel Head * 500 in gold (5040 LP and 500 Gold given) * 75 in POP (770 Pop up) * 25 in revive (50% revive chance) Total: 770,000 Gold and 7,761,600 LP per wave. Yellow Box Snake * 500 in Gold (15120 LP and 1500 Gold given) * 60 in POP (620 Pop up) * 40 in Bound (400 Bound %) Total: 4,650,000 Gold and 46,872,000 LP per wave. Red Skull Bat * 500 in Gold (5040 LP and 1000 Gold given) * 100 in POP (1020 Pop up) * 0 in Delta (0 Delta chance) Total: 1,020,000 Gold and 5,140,800 LP per wave. White Smiley Tree * 300 in Gold (24320 LP and 2400 Gold Given) * 200 in POP (808 pop up) * 100 in Tower (3-10 Tower) Total: 8,726,400 Gold and 88,427,520 LP per wave. (Note: "Tower" is capped at 10) Credits Contributors of this page includes: *Geigue (page creation) *Sauron3 * NutikTehWolfTalk *Eashy *Ivan247 *Logo * Aeinstein *[[User:Hachi1|''Hachi1 '']] 27px *RHC *BoredAsAlways *Any other people who had edited this page. Gallery MonsterBox gameover.png|Game Over!|linktext=When the number of monsters reaches 1000 (or higher if upgraded) you'll lose the game 9999999.png|Boxers|linktext=In Monster Box, Boxers can deal splash damage within a massive radius MB Sniper SC.png|Snipers|linktext=45 AT, 45 Arrows and 10 Pierce is an effective high damage build for Snipers. Monster_Box_Gladiator_Magician.png|Gladiator & Magician usage|linktext=Magician's multiple chain helps vanquish flying enemies. Gladiators could sweep ground enemies easily with high critical build. Category:Monster Box